The Earth's Original Force Sensitives
by Susan Horak
Summary: Over thousands of years there have been nothing more on Earth other than humans and wizard kind. Well a new power has come, force sensitives. People are after her and the other children like her. The group has many challenges to face including trying to find their place on the planet. Edited from A Force Sensitive Emerges from Wizard King, The Jedi Witches, and Wizarding World's


Dante and his wife just found out they are expecting their first child but Dante had a vision stated to Olivia and was given time off from being an auror. So here is Dante and Olivia talking to an official about the vision and what he said.

"I remember parts of it mostly the words Force Sensitives, Jedi, and Sith," starts Dante.

"And your wife heard you?" Inquires the official.

"Yes, I did," replies Olivia. "The prophecy that he said that there shall be 12 children born within a year of each other who will be considered the 1st Force Sensitives of Earth. The Jedi and Sith will be after them either to train or to harm. The 1st of these children will be born after the start of September with the same there following within a month or less of each other. The first of them will be their main target and will be the strongest out of them. Outside of the year more will follow and they will look up to these 12 some of them siblings of the 12 and some of them with no connection to them. This will bring Earth on a greater plane than it was ever before."

"Holy mackerel, if I may, did the prophecy state if this is blood related?" Asks the official.

"No, it seems whatever this is it is not based on blood purity or anything we know of. The only thing we can think of it deals with the original Lords of Peace as the book my husband has seems to use these terms of Force Sensitives, Jedi, and Sith. I'm apparently descendant of Verls Yissik and my husband of Alluria Yorcot. We think that some them will be descendants of the other 5 as well but we are speculating."

"Alluria Yorcot, which side does this run? Because it seems she prophesied something similar however she remembered her prophecy which is unusual for most witches and wizards. It could be in connection with that but she only foresees one."

"She is a descendant through my father Augusto Sacerdos," inputs Dante. "Sacerdos as a family with the title going to the eldest has dated back to the Roman Empire usually viewed as priests and if I'm not mistaken Alluria Yorcot came in 2nd or 3rd Century. All that I know up until modern history the Sacerdos has all resided in Italy until my grandfather immigrated to America because of his curiosity for American magical creatures. We cannot fully pinpoint when they came nor have I ever seen her prophecies to know for certain when Alluria came into the family."

"Yes there certainly could be a connection between them especially how long ago she married into the family. Is your father a seer or any family members on his side that you can recall?"

"No, or at least not that I know of. Sacerdos Estate in Italy has an extensive history on each members and what I have researched on it is that Alluria Yorcot was the only known seer. After she died, the seer line in it died out. Sacerdos after that point have been number of other things but never a seer until I was born. We all presumed it was from my mother Shima, who is the chief and elder of the Taloni Tribe. The Taloni Tribe considers being a seer as a highly prized gift and there is one in every generation if not all of them. Rosalia and I are the only one of my mother that had the gift."

"Thank you for your information and this prophecy. We will store this and it seems we might be contacting the Italian Ministry of Magic for further information considering the nature of this prophecy and possible connection to Alluria's prophecies."

"Thank you"

"We'll be in touch if we think we have anything that seems interesting."

At that Olivia and Dante leaves back to their house in Wintermere, PA as they had to go to NYC to meet up with the official. Sergio greets them as when they return.

"Master Dante, Sergio has gathered the mail and a peculiar letter from Italy arrived for you from one of your uncles. Sergio is assuming they found out about master and mistresses pregnancy but the letter seemed heavier than one would expect," start Sergio.

"They already know but I asked Zio Fausto to do some digging in the family history to see what he can find," replies Dante. "He probably sent over a few things that is needed that I don't already have like the translated versions of Powers Not Found On Earth. Thank you for letting me know, Sergio."

"Anything master or mistress need that Sergio can get?"

"Not at this moment."

Dante goes into the study as Olivia starts to make dinner in the kitchen. There is several hand written copies of the family's history in Fausto's handwriting including about the unborn child calling it a force sensitive.

 _Dear Dante,_

 _Sorry for the delay in getting to you what I could find in the manor. I had a lot to look at and the house elves here have been very helpful that it didn't take longer than it did. First thing is first, the family history has already added the unborn child which is a good sign as it means the child will be carry to term. Underneath of the child has the words Force Sensitive and projected birthday of late October certainly within you prophesized dates. The only other person that had Force Sensitive under them was Alluria Yorcot and upon further expectation she was not from Earth the history said she was an alien from an unknown planet. This might be a coincidence but I don't think so._

 _Another thing, I found a few more written works of Alluria's hidden in the master bedroom in a complicated box that we never seem to be able to open. That box was already opened and I copied and translated the best I could from them as they themselves were small books. Some of them about the prophecy but she did say a planet name in one of them and organization, Coruscant and the Jedi Order. I don't know what this all means but there is a small will. Which I couldn't fully translate as it had deteriorated beyond repair. What I could make out she sent a hat somewhere not in Italy and I don't think in Europe but that is all what I could make out from that._

 _I don't know how much this will help but it is a start. I'll continue to look when I get the time but I don't know how much more I can dig up that will be usable._

 _Sincerely yours,_  
 _Zio Fausto_

 _Dear Zio Fausto,_

 _Thank you for all what you have done for me and in such a small time frame. I wasn't expecting anything soon even when we both states something was off with this pregnancy. We do have some answers but the answers lead to more questions. I will look through what you have sent and please don't research yourself to death over this._

 _Thank you,_  
 _Dante_

Dante sends the letter with the family's owl as it seemed Fausto's owl already left probably for other contacts about his actual work as an archivist of sorts. Over the next coming 9 months the threat of Lord Voldemort hangs over America if he ever succeeds with Great Britain seems to have gotten greater that Dante is on a lot more missions as an auror leaving Oliva home alone a lot. However towards the end of the pregnancy he is sent on a reprieve due to the stress he is under which has caused him in his free time to obsess what his unborn child is.

Olivia's hazel eyes wonders over a baby name book as they still need to settle on a name and she finally can have Dante's opinion as that is what is holding her back. Sergio is making breakfast before Dante comes down with the book Powers Not Found on Earth that he has read several times and asked Fausto if he is sure of the translation. The conclusion is that he can't be certain of some words or pages are correct as they were written in something that he didn't know what it was or there was no known translation. While this is helping, Olivia is getting irritated as well since she wants Dante to enjoy this pregnancy as well.

"Morning, Olivia, Sergio," greets Dante kissing Olivia.

"Morning, Dante," replies Olivia. "So I have been looking at names I would like to honor my parents with the middle name."

"That's fine so boy it would be Fleamont and girl Euphimia, correct?"

"Yes, it is just so close to me giving birth that I want to have something in order beforehand. Is there someone you would like to honor with the first name?"

"No, there is not. Though, a name has been sticking with me if we ever have a girl the name is Adelaide. I have no idea for a boy maybe an Italian name. Sorry, Olivia, haven't had time to look at any names between being an auror and my research. I trust you with the name and I will be happy with whatever you come up with."

"So you like Adelaide Euphemia Sacerdos?"

"Yes, it seems to have a certain ring to it. What names have you been looking at for boys if you are uncertain?"

"Well I'm between 3 taking from your Italian heritage I life Giovanni and Emilio but I also like Florian. Do you like any of those three?"

"I love Giovanni and Emilio however Florian I don't care for. We can take those three to which one fits if it is a boy."

"Ok so no Florian but we can keep Giovanni and Emilio. I think we have it until the baby is born. However, you need help and not just Fausto's help which has been incredible on what he can dig up but someone like Albus Dumbledore or Rowan Carter's help. I know you don't think Albus appreciates seers much but what knowledge he has could come up with some answers. If not him then your Headmaster Rowan Carter who I hear is still at Ilvermorny. Maybe he can get some answers to you. I want you to enjoy this pregnancy with me and not obsessed over what our child will be. We'll find out in time and I can't have you stressed out."

"I get what you are saying, but not now, I don't want them to know right now once the child is born yes but I have no actual proof other than what you say of the child communicating with you while in utero and sometimes manipulating things outside. We have no definitive proof of anything right now and we need that."

"I'm just trying to help. I want answers as much as you do but we have to search elsewhere now than just Fausto. For bloody sake, Dante, at least let's see this movie that Lily and other muggle-borns have been talking about its called Star Wars and forget about it for once. We don't have to expose anything to the muggles here as it is on video and we can rent it and bring it back here. I know America had a particularly rough time for witches and wizards but not all muggles will be suspicious of different activities hell they won't even notice it. We shouldn't let this affect our child as well."

"I know and right now it is not what the no-majs will think or notice it's my visions about our child and others. I know I need to get my mind off of it but I can't. It's almost like I want to find the answer so when other families show up with a similar child I will have the answer for them. Yes will have to deal with no-majs suspicion and our laws in America. I shouldn't say this but maybe our child will help America with the segregation between no-majs and wizards. We may not have your blood purity system but what we have for a government is worse in away as we need to constantly hide from no-majs due to a few rotten eggs from the past. Every country has problems I know that and we have to live with it however I want the best for my family and every day I question myself what that decision is."

"I see, is there something else on your mind other than our child?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm just confused with all this stress and I've requested to move after the baby is born but I don't know when that will take effect."

"Where would they move us to?"

"I requested my hometown, Wintermere, NM as they are looking for a few aurors to help look after the town since the others are going on retirement in the next 2 years. I won't be gone as long and it will mainly be monitoring the town and Potions for Life no big missions. They will let me know in the coming months and the date we are to move"

"So it is a possibility?"

"Yes, but it would be less stress on me with no big missions and I can be home every night to be with our family."

"That would be nice to have especially if it is less stress on you."

"I'm hoping it will be and you can get your own robe store that you always wish to have as there will be some kind of hub for it more than it is here."

"All I want right now is this child to come so I'm not uncomfortable and maybe we can figure this mystery out as my due date is a week away. Sergio and Cossette have been helping me to get ready for this child albeit that they can't leave this house without acting like dolls here."

"Is there anything I can do to help you become more comfortable?"

"No, you try when you are here but nothing is working or obsessed with find out what our child is so I'm thinking it is because I'm so close to give birth. Though I wonder if the 1st has been born by now September has past and the world still seems normal considering the wizarding war at hand. And if I didn't miscarry our first then I would have given birth in September."

"I don't know but it was merely a guideline so the 1st could come anytime and then a few births will be even closer together. Even then it could be referring to a different year for all we know and what we think is happening is all a hoax."

"After all of this, that we have been through how can we dismiss this as a hoax?"

"I don't know"

"Dante, you are stressing yourself out you just need to relax. Even if you take a few hours a day without looking would be good for you."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I don't know."

"I have another question that can be answered in time but my due date is near and we need to open channels soon especially if we want her in your alma mater, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Or do you want me to check into Hogwarts to see if they can go there? Most likely some strings will have to be pulled with Hogwarts as our children will be born in America but I don't think Albus will deny me."

"I'd rather it be Ilvermorny as I know the Divination program at Ilvermorny will be best for our children if they have my gift. From what Rosalia and I received in our Divination courses program it not only teaches how you can get visions or dreams but most importantly the ability to interpret what we see. I have no clue what Hogwarts does other than getting the feeling it has fallen to the wayside especially by Dumbledore as he doesn't see it as a true craft. I don't think my family's gift will skip a generation like the most famous line, the Trelawney. Sybill if she went to Hogwarts had very few people with the power to guide her. My family and Ilvermorny helped Rosalia and me with our gift even if they said it is very hard to control. I would be willing to accept Hogwarts if I can get information on their Divination class and it is up to par what I went through and not seen as an easy A. If this child doesn't have it, eventually a child of ours will."

"I can send a message to them if you wish to see if we can get information. I don't have any knowledge in it as I never took it nor saw the need to take the course. Maybe I should have since we married and now our children may have your bloody gift."

"It's fine you didn't take it in fact I kind of like it that way as it gives me some perception outside of the gift on the subject as well. One can have the gift and not be able to interpret if their lives depended on it. For my sister and me as soon as mom knew we had the gift she would spend hours with us going over interpretation with the teacher at that time and when we took it in school we were ahead of the class. One vision or sign could mean a thousand things but it is the most obvious especially considering the surroundings. Our teacher was never hooked on death interpretations as the only outcome as she putted it that we all will die sometime. In fact our dream journals looked more like what was our nightly routine and if anything deviated from our normal routine than actually having down dreams. Since she says remembering dreams is very hard to do that if we remember them then they might be telling us something important. Now reading tea leaves and stuff like that she says there must be at least 2 possible scenarios to play out but most often the case is your instinct is the most correct and that should always be first or highlighted in some way. If you only had one down she would dock points even if predicting is a step for our teacher the most important would be interpreting everything given to us. The sight like I have it there is hardly a need to interpret as it will come to pass it is just a matter of time and it could be years even after my death before a lot of them come true. Not many people possess the sight but can still learn and use divination through the other means to predict the future if they do not have it but have a knack for interpretation. I think Sybill Trelawney lacks means of interpretation and has hindered her some from what I have gathered. Seers are connected in some ways. Say we both see a large dog in our tea leaves, she would see the grim or death while I would see a dog or a wolf both would have loyalty as a trait and I would go by the surrounding to differentiate. One possible and most likely outcome with me is that it is your brother and his friends or at least Sirius Black are coming or a close friend of mine who has a grey wolf as his animagus. I want our children not to only be gifted with the sight but with the gift of interpretation and that does start very young."

"I see where you are getting at and how you put it. I'll see if the old teacher is still there as I believe she teaches like that as well but I do know Sybill Trelawney is looking for a job and if she took it after the one retired then here would be our best bet. Just out of curiosity when will we know one of our children has the gift?"

"I don't know what age it shows but my mom said I was around 3 when it happened to me and Rosalia was around 5. And if the child is a Jedi then another question is how will we know? A Jedi Seer and their visions might be different then what I get and it may look more the child is day dreaming and may remember everything or it could resemble me. Unfortunately we won't know until the child is born and most likely talking."

"And you know the Trelawney's?"

"Yes, I do, in fact through my mom we are family friends. Sybill and I have shared the gift and do talk from time to time but we've never been close as my mom would have liked mainly due distance and our education in divination. I think she is a wonderful person but very misguided with her gifts that will only cause her trouble especially with work colleagues. I have enough trouble with that but I can at least hold down steady friendships with some and have a loving wife and soon to be family."  
At that Olivia grabs the table when a contraction goes through.

"Olivia, honey, are you alright?" inquires a concerned Dante.

"I'm fine," replies Olivia once the contraction ends. "I'm just having a contraction is all which means our child will be here soon."

"Do you need to go to the birthing center now?"

"No, it was my first one and my midwife says to labor at home as much as possible but if I can't wait a long time just go in when the contractions are 3 to 5 minutes apart and about 1 minute in length as long as my water hasn't broken yet. If my water does break I need to get there sooner than later but to contact her first before we go in."

"Ok, so do you want me to time?"

"If you wish."

Unfortunately today wasn't the day for the child to make his or her appearance that day. For a week Olivia will have contractions here and there but nothing very serious until in the evening of October 25 as her water broke. Olivia labors with the midwives in Merrifield, PA throughout the night at 6:27 am on October 26 their daughter is born. Unbeknownst to them not only is she the first Jedi truly born on Earth but also sent a shockwave through the force. This pulse travels through the force traveling through space. This pulse hits a nearby Wraith Satellite holding Wraith Incendia and Wraith Kraken first prompting them to become suspicious on what is going on.

"Lady Incendia," greets Wraith Kraken as he bows when she enters the deck of the satellite. "What is your bidding?"

"Find a way to contact Darth Sidious and report back to me what he wants to do and if it is time to help Lord Voldemort. If you cannot reach him, we will be investigating this pulse but still report back to me as we told him if anything seemed off we will contact him immediately and ask if to start being allies at that time. If this pulse is that of the Great Jedi then Lord Voldemort will need as many allies as he can get from a Jedi if the person cannot be change," Darth Incendia replies.

"As you wish"

With that Wraith Kraken goes to the communication room while Wraith Incendia heads towards the meditation chambers to see if she can detect where the pulse came from and the age of the person that made it. While only they can sense the pulse fully most wizards and witches can only sense things are off so there has to be a place where it happened. Most force sensitives will recognize this as a pulse from Earth specifically the stated pulse from Alluria Yorcot predicting a Jedi being born to a witch and wizard on Earth meaning Jedi are just now starting to form on Earth. Depending who the person be it a Jedi or a Sith will determine what they do. Most of the Dark Jedi and Sith want her to turn creating a darker period not only for Earth but also for the entire Galaxy since this force sensitive will also have wizarding powers making the person anomaly in both the galaxy and on Earth. The Jedi will just seek to train the person how to use the force and eventually let the Jedi back on Earth as they wait for Earth to be ready to join the republic merging the force sensitive and the wizarding world together hoping to create harmony. This is something Wraith Incendia does not want to happen but knows if they screw up a plan to make her join them this will certainly happen.  
Wraith Kraken on the other hand gets into the main communication room to contact Darth Sidious but his own yellow eyes have a feeling that what created this pulse is way too young to even know what it is. It takes a few tries before Darth Sidious answers.

"What news do you have on planet Earth?" he states.

"Well it seems something on Earth has created a pulse or a disturbance in the force and we do not know how far it has traveled. We believe this pulse started with the Great Jedi," Wraith Kraken informs. "With this new occurrence we are wondering if it would be a good time to be allies with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

"It is too early yet to join and I have felt this pulse through the force as well, Master Yoan. Go to Earth and find the epicenter of this pulse. I will be there in a years' time to get the Great Jedi since the Great Jedi has just been born. Start with the battle because that is most likely where the Great Jedi appeared because they are in times of need so head to Great Britain and start your search. A 1 year old will not remember much. Tell Lady Incendia that as well"

"As you wish"

At that the communication ends and Wraith Kraken heads back to Wraith Incendia so they can start to form a plan on the mission to stalk and capture the Great Jedi. Wraith Incendia has a plan and says to dispatch to Earth where they will shadow the battles to see if anyone knows anything. No one is realizing that they need to research the epicenter of the pulse because that will give them a false trail.

Further out in space on Yavin IV Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker feel this pulse only to look at each other before finding a quiet area away from the students to talk about what just happened.

"Mara, did you sense this pulse?" inquires Luke when they are finally alone.

"Yes," replies Mara Jade. "So what are we exactly are we doing about this pulse? It seems as if something is trying to contact us but doesn't know how."

"We need to research it but I think it came from Earth. You said once you had to go to this planet named Earth earlier for a mission, correct?"

"Yes, it was a dud so nothing happened not even the most amusing thing happened. Let alone we were hardly given any info what he wanted but to see if there were any force activity on the planet. There was none then at least from what we've saw. It was called off though before we could make any sense of the world. There were two actual worlds a normal world and another world that have people similar to us but we couldn't get close to them because half of them thought we were these dark wizards. One family I did get to talk too briefly but due to lack of evidence of the force we were pulled back. But we should be concentrating in getting these clones of Palpatine gone instead of this. We will be called sooner or later to help but we should be focused on what is going on now."

"Would the clone go after this ripple?"

"He possibly could but we wouldn't know until much later."

"We need to check it out before the Sith do so she can get a more balanced teaching."

"And how are we to do that, Skywalker? We can't just stop the fighting until this war is done!"

"I don't know. Also were to trying to see if The Great Jedi was born yet on Earth?"

"Yes, and to kidnap the child but the child wasn't born from what we could tell."

"Then this ripple might be The Great Jedi a merge of force powers and whatever is on Earth. The prophecy never stated when the child would be born or this ripple but I think it needs to be looked at soon. We could also send Torkin Varga on a mission to monitor Earth in case the Sith will attack there and to keep the inhabitants safe for the most part seeing he can't be everywhere on Earth."

"So you aren't planning to hold up the battles?"

"No, I won't and he would be the perfect fit that could go and can help the family if it is a child or teach the adult. If the ripple is something else then we need to figure out what caused it."

"Fine, but he has to report back in regular intervals so we know what is going and that he knows we can pull him back if we need him. He was injured badly and this will give him something to and should keep him safe while he heals."

With that Luke goes and informs Torkin Varga what his new mission was who more than happy to take was being 3 months cooped up in the Jedi Praxeum even if he might not see battle as Mara sets up. What they are doing is researching the area to know where it came from and if it is the Great Jedi. This will hopefully help them in pin pointing the area they need to research and get the help the parents might need. Luke finds Torkin in his room going over the plans that were to happen on the mission when he was hurt.

"Master Varga," starts Luke. "I have a mission for you to go on."

"Master Skywalker, what is this mission?" replies Torkin.

"We need you to help investigate this pulse that surely you felt. We will go to the research area to see which planet this came from and if we can pinpoint the exact location."

"Why me, sir? Surely there are better Jedi here that can do this mission."

"Maybe but if the planet is Earth from the Forbidden Sector then you are the best choice. You guys went into a trap and it's not your fault you were gravely injured. Besides you are one of our best teachers we have at the Praxeum. So will you take this? I don't think there will be much conflict on Earth."

"Yes but we need more details."

At that they head to the communication room where this pulse should have been recorded and give him more details before headed to the navigation area. What Mara could get from the communication couldn't be tracked there so all of them are in the navigation area while their computers work on finding the source of the pulse before it shows the Forbidden Sector.

"R2, see if you can enhance to the planet and location on the planet," states Luke knowing full well that this could easily lead to Earth if this is the Forbidden Sector.

R2D2 beeps in compliance before enhancing it quickly to show Earth on the computer and it rotating to show eastern United States. This only solidifies that the Great Jedi has been born since this is Earth but there is much to search.

"The Sith know of the child's presence," informs Mara. "They will be searching for the baby as well. This won't be an easy task by any imagine because we cannot get the human settlement. Though the country this child was born in wasn't what we were to be searching. The Emperor wanted the party I was in to search islands across the ocean called Great Britain. The child wasn't born then so which is probably why there was no feel of it then again we would be in the wrong location."

"Of course, it would make sense. Master Mara, Master Luke, what am I to do when I find the kid? Which may take me awhile since this is still a large area to look through and they may move," inquires Torkin.

Luke starts, "Keep in touch with us along the way so we know your progress. Also it may not be wise to travel with the child soon after finding her so I will put that off until we know it is safe to do or if there is no other option. There will be more born following her and it maybe best you stay on Earth for as long as you can to help train those as well and finding them. Also the Sith may interfere and make the child's safety at risk. Not to mention we need to gain the trust of the parents since Earth doesn't seem to have the best reception to changes. If you need more help training the new Jedi let order know and we will send more down to help."

"Besides the normal signs of a Jedi what should I be looking for?"

"Look for extra attention to the child because certainly the natives will be interested in the child as well. Also this child may have been born in the magical community so some of the activities will mimic their powers but will feel different from them. I cannot tell you what state they are in now but they won't be as advance in technology as we will so you need to find a way to communicate with us without standing out. Your com-link should hide well but your ship will be another matter. We have a space station in the Earth System around planet Zegawa which you could hide there for safe keeping and we will supply you with a droid. Otherwise you need to find uninhabited areas to have it which would be hard considering the wizards and witches may be in that area to hide. But use your best judgement."

"I will take a small astromech droid so it can pilot the ship to Zegawa and does the station have computers to talk to you with?"

"From my understanding"

"I will check that out first and if it is I will contact you from that station. I will just use the com-link to contact the droid."

"We would like you to leave as soon as you can in hopes of getting to the child before the Sith can do any damage to the planet or family."

"Of course"

With that Torkin gets ready and finds an R2 unit to come with him. After an hour of getting his clothes packed into his ship and get the R2 unit up to speed they are off to Earth hoping that the family is safe.* All the while on Earth, Dante and Olivia take in their daughter and get everything settled for their now family of 3.

"We have our Adelaide Euphemia Sacerdos," states Olivia as she holds her daughter after being fed.

"She looks a lot like you from your baby pictures you showed. I pray she will have your beautiful curls."

"She seems to have your full cupid bow lips and button nose, Liv," observes Dante.

"And our hair, she has short, light layer of black hair already but you can't see a defined shape to it. Though weren't you born like her and it became curly?"

"Yes, it did so her hair might likely change over the years."

"Wet" states a small voice in both Dante's and Olivia's head before Adelaide starts to cry.

Olivia and Dante look at each other as this was communication towards them and to even be a legilimens takes a lot of work once the child is older mostly an adult out of school. For a baby to do this is unheard of or rather send their parents messages. While they agree that it will be easy to figure out what she needs if she does this every time but that has yet to remain seen.

"I'll write Carter and Dumbledore is they have information on this as I know no witch or wizard that can communicate between minds especially this early," starts Dante. "I'll send them with their birth announcements."

"Sounds like a good idea," replies Olivia as she is shown how to change their daughter by a healer.

 _Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

 _How are things going in England? I hope the fight is going well and we'll soon see the end of you-know-who. Anyways I'm writing because I have a question and I don't know exactly who would have the best information. Seeing how you are Sebastian Carter are our leaders during our schooling we are seeking yours and Sebastian's help with this. I have been hearing words from some of my powers that I do not know nor is used in a normal wizard or muggle conversation. These words are Jedi and Sith. Do you know what these words are or how I could find out? We think these words connect to our daughter that we just sent you recently the birth announcement of. Any and all help would be greatly appreciated._

 _Thank you in advance,_

 _Dante Rizzo_

 _Dear Sebastian Carter,_

 _I hope things are going well for you and the Dragon Hide Militia and the school year aren't too much stress for you right now. Hopefully I can see you again and catch up but I don't know when I will be able to come back to Ilvermorny seeing how I'm stationed in Merrifield, PA. Anyways I'm seeking help in understanding these visions that I've been having and I believe are connected to my daughter somehow that I just sent you a birth announcement of. I am asking Dumbledore as well but I don't think he truly values my talent to see the future. Back on track, in my visions I've been saying two words that aren't found here either in wizard kind or in the muggle world. Do the words of Sith and Jedi mean anything to you? Do you know anything that might help in my search? My family's book Powers Not On Earth is not giving me much to go on and from what Zio Fausto told me earlier that there were things he couldn't translate so a few pages maybe missing._

 _Thank you in advance,_

 _Dante Rizzo*_

Dante sends the letters and the birth announcements out knowing they will probably get a reply when they return home. The following day they just relax and enjoy their daughter and start to get congratulatory letters on Adelaide's birth. However they did get a letter from Cater but not from Dumbledore.

 _Dear Dante and Vivian Rizzo,  
First off congratulations for the birth of Adelaide and I would love to see her when there is a chance and we can arrange it. Your father got his letter before I could open mine and he is over the moon along with your mother from what he has told me and is happy that everyone is fine. They send their regards and will be seeing you over the weekend to see their 1st granddaughter. A time like this is a very joyous occasion and I'm happy to hear she is happy and healthy and I think Adelaide is a wonderful name for her._

 _As for what you are asking I have no knowledge in Jedi, Sith, or Force Sensitive other than what you have told me from your visions and research from Fausto. If I can wager a guess a Jedi would be a normal witch or wizard, a Sith would be like our dark witches and wizards, and Force Sensitives will be an all-encompassing term between them. I'm sorry I can't be of much help in this situation and I even asked Rosalia and she has no clue nor has seen much in her visions. I understand that with old books it is hard to translate and some words will not fully translate, maybe go to the original source and see if something stands out. I will look more into myself and if you have any more info on this please let me know. I wish to help but with no knowledge I cannot help much._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rowan Carter*_

"Dante, did Professor Cater have anything else to add to our research?" inquires Olivia noticing the letter.

"Unfortunately no," replies Dante. "He couldn't add much other than what we told him and he even asked Rosalia and she doesn't have any inclination as well. He did hazard a guess on the societal roles that the terms means for us. Think Jedi as a normal person, Sith as death eaters or dark wizards, and Force Sensitive he says an all-encompassing term which does help some but not a lot."

"It is at least a reference. I just wish to have an answer."

"I know but it will come one day and maybe Addy will find it on her own. Or we eventually find it ourselves but it seems no one Earth will know what she is unless whatever she is an alien species and they will eventually find us."

"Anyways, what house do you think she will get in at Ilvermorny?"

"I don't know it is too early to tell. The houses are said to represent the wizard as a whole: Horned Serpent is the mind, Wampus is the body, Thunderbird is the heart, and Pukwudgie is the soul and have their own traits. She is only a baby and my family was scattered especially the girls. There was a tendency with the boys to put them in Thunderbird but Rosalia was put in Horned Serpent and Caterina was put in Pukwudgie. If she is any think like my mom though she will possibly put in Wampus."

"Well I think she would either be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw if she went to Hogwarts."  
Shortly afterwards Fausto shows up and smiles.

"Zio Fausto, what are you doing here?" inquires Dante. "I didn't think you'd be able to come for a couple more months."

"If a hidden passage in the Italian Villa didn't open up with some stuff directed to your daughter I would have waited a few months due to work," replies Fausto.

"What stuff?"

"I don't know but I brought it by your house but some of it is a letter to her that I translated before coming. It covers something major for us, help will be sent and they would have answers and to be on the lookout for people who wish to hurt her. There were also some actual artifacts something that looks like a muggle flashlight with no lip and 4-5 square crystal blocks with a design on them each are different designs. Most notably they are left from Alluria Yorcot so these are old and to survive from the Roman Empire to 1988 means something. I haven't tried anything but put it in a box. Your daughter has started something and probably something we cannot stop be it good or evil."

"Let's just hope she isn't another he-who-must-not-be-named."

"I agree."

"Thanks for bringing them over."

"No problem, Sergio and Dot said they would handle it so hopefully nothing was set off."

"I'll go and look at it later tonight to make sure things fine. You are welcome to stay if you have no other place."

"Don't worry, I got a room in the local in and tavern. I thought you and Olivia would like to be alone with you two came home with Adelaide."

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome"

Fausto leaves and within a few hours actually Olivia and Ada is released from the midwives' care. Over the next few weeks people come and visit and bring food for the young family. The most shocking who visit is James, Lily, and Harry Potter as Harry is only a few months older and there is a looming threat over their family it seems.

* * *

*Edited from A Force Sensitive Emerges from Wizard Kind, and Wizarding World's Intro to Force Sensitives


End file.
